


Keep Me Warm

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, it's a cute little fic ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting pretty cold in Austin, but Gavin doesn't find it a big deal until he actually has to face the weather. Luckily, Michael is there to save him and lends Gavin his hoodie to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah, I saw a list of things you can imagine your otp doing and I thought this would be cute with Mavin!!

It was more than obvious how much the temperature was dropping in Austin, but despite the warnings of snow in the near future, Gavin didn't think wearing actual jackets and coats was necessary yet. Simple long sleeves would do for him, and when he went into the kitchen one morning, he received a concern look from Geoff.

“What?” Gavin asked him after a long moment of silence between them.

Geoff raised his glass of orange juice up to his lips, “Are you sure you wanna leave the house without a jacket or something?”

“I'm fine,” Gavin sighed, “It's not that bad, and I'll be inside practically the whole time.”

Geoff set his glass down and shook his head. “Uh, are you forgetting what we're filming today? The short? Part of it is taking place outside.”

“Oh, bollocks,” Gavin muttered under his breath, but he shrugged and smiled. “Won't take too long, I'm assuming.”

“If you don't fuck up too much, maybe.”

Gavin nodded, “Then I'll be alright.”

Geoff stared long and hard at Gavin, almost worried for the blond, but he was going to trust him for now (and he hoped he wouldn't regret not being a total father and _making_ Gavin put on more layers). He understood it was Gavin's decision, not his.

After eating a bit for breakfast and feeling satisfied, Geoff kissed Griffon's cheek before heading out and Gavin waved to her, saying they'd be back at around seven. Griffon smiled at them and watched as they headed for the garage. Gavin immediately turned on the radio and Geoff was going to protest, but then he heard that the weather was being announced. And Geoff certainly wanted Gavin to hear that.

“There actually seems to be a chance of snow tonight,” the weather reporter said.

Geoff gave a quick glance Gavin who didn't seem to be paying much attention to what the man was saying. Of course. Geoff shook his head again and pulled out of the garage. Gavin was idly listening to what the news reporter had to say, and he looked up at the sky from the car window to see if what he was hearing could be anywhere near accurate. The clouds were gray and there was barely any sign of the sun. There seemed be a light breeze too; judging by the way the branches on the trees they drove passed swayed gently. Gavin also noticed how some people looked to be so bundled up and he couldn't help but scoff at them.

“You're all acting like you've never had to deal with cold weather before,” Gavin said.

Geoff raised an eyebrow, but he didn't take his eyes off the road as he told Gavin, “Hey, don't judge us. You've had your share fair of complaints.”

Gavin snickered. “Well.... okay.” And Geoff laughed.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, aside from the annoying commercials that kept playing on the radio station, yet neither of them bothered to turn it off or switch the station. Upon arriving at the building and walking into the Achievement Hunter office, Gavin saw how mostly everyone began taking off their jackets and scarves.

“A bit too warm for all of that, yeah?” Gavin asked Ray who was now sitting down and turning on his computer.

Ray furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at him. “Well, in here, yeah,” he answered, then his eyes trailed down to see Gavin's attire. “Hmm, someone doesn't have a problem with this weather.”

Gavin smiled and went over to his desk. “Nah,” he said with a shake of his head. “Not yet.”

“Well, I'm just being prepared,” Ray told him, “Especially since the snow might come today instead of next week like it was originally planned.”

“The weather fucking changes everyday,” Michael jumped in as he walked up to his desk, “One moment, they say it's gonna be sunny, and the next, it's pouring down rain.”

Gavin pointed at Michael and nodded. “Yeah, exactly,” he said, “Which is why I'm not believing that crap about it becoming freezing tonight.”

Michael smirked and sat down next to Gavin. “I mean, I'll go with Ray's idea and be prepared anyway,” he gestured towards his outfit, “but I'm not _too_ worried.”

“But don't you have to work outside today, Gav?” Ray asked the Brit.

“Only for about an hour or so,” Gavin said. He sighed softly and shrugged, “I should be fine.”

Michael looked at him with squinted eyes, though, trying to figure out whether Gavin was being serious or not.

“Yeah, since Gavin is going to have to leave soon,” Geoff said as he started to get all of his equipment turned on, “We should get started on a Lets Play now.”

Ray yawned as he said, “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Where's Kerry at?” Jack asked as he looked around the room. “I thought he was joining us for today for GTA.”

“He is,” Geoff answered. He looked over at Michael and asked, “Have you seen him?”

Michael shook his head. “I'll go get him, though,” he said as he stood up and headed to the door.

Gavin watched him and wasn't at all surprised when Michael simply opened the door and called out for Kerry.

“Kerry!” Michael shouted, “We're about to record! We need you!” A pause, with no response, and then, “KERRY!”

Ray snorted and shook his head as Kerry appeared at the door a few minutes later, an apologetic look on his face.

“I didn't know we would be recording this early,” Kerry told Geoff as he got himself settled in.

Geoff smiled at him. “That's fine,” he said, “We're only starting earlier because _Gavin_ over here has something else to do later.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards his screen. Once everyone was seated and ready to play, Geoff started the intro. Like most intros, everyone was half paying attention to Geoff's instructions and half paying attention to everything else. Gavin was listening at first, until he noticed the very concentrated look on Michael's face; Michael was slightly biting down on his lower lip as his head was tilted a bit, and just complete focus on his character in the game.

Gavin smiled at the sight, because really, Michael could make any face and still be adorable as ever (something Gavin tried not to feel awkward admitting to himself).

“Hey, Michael,” Gavin whispered, and Michael blinked before turning his head to face him. In order to make Michael laugh, Gavin blatantly winked at him.

Michael raised his eyebrows, but he did smirk. “Don't do that,” he whispered back.

“Why not?” Gavin asked, his voice sounding challenging.

“You don't even know how to wink without looking weird,” Michael told him, still making sure to keep his voice down and away from the mic.

“I look weird winking?” Gavin couldn't believe that.

“Have you seen yourself wink?”

Gavin shook his head.

“I'm not surprised,” Michael teased.

“No, but look,” Gavin said, and when Michael was looking at him again, the blond winked again.

Michael grinned before bursting into what sounded like a fit of giggles. Gavin smiled, feeling more than satisfied with himself.

“No purposely fucking each other over,” Geoff explained, “otherwise we'll be here all day.”

“Got it,” Ray said.

That game went on for a good hour before Burnie walked into the office and tapped on Gavin's shoulder. Gavin jumped a bit and looked up at him.

“Oh, hi Burnie,” he greeted him with a smile.

Burnie looked at Michael's screen to try and see what they were attempting to do.

“What the fuck!” Michael shouted when he saw the “Wasted” title appear on his screen.

“And we're done!” Geoff announced, followed by cheers of “Yay!” around the room.

Burnie laughed. “What were you guys even doing?” He asked.

“You'll have to wait and see,” Ryan told him.

“Or we can just tell him,” Gavin suggested.

“Or he can just wait,” Ray added.

Burnie smiled and crossed his arms. “You guys are idiots,” he laughed.

Gavin took off his headset and stood up, knowing it was time for him to go outside (where apparently it was _so_ cold), and film his part in the upcoming RT Short. 

“Ready?” Burnie asked him.

“Yep,” Gavin said as he quickly stopped the recording and exited out of the game. He turned around and began to follow Burnie, but Burnie halted in his tracks and looked Gavin up and down.

“You sure that's all you're going to wear?” Burnie asked, his eyebrow raising in curiosity. 

Gavin huffed. “Yes,” his answer was almost stern, and Burnie smiled.

“Well, alright then. Let's go.”

Michael watched the two exit the room before he turned to Geoff. “He's gonna get sick and feel numb as hell by the time he gets back inside,” he said.

Geoff nodded. “Yeah, but he says he's fine. Let's let him learn his lesson.”

Michael licked his lips and tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently. He didn't want to say he was worried about Gavin being outside wearing what he was wearing, but he kind of was, especially since he had made that mistake before and the outcome was terrible. 

“Uh, do we have anything else to record for now or?” He asked, looking at everyone. 

“Not until a bit later,” Geoff answered him.

Michael nodded and got up from his chair. “Okay, then I'll be back for it,” he said.

“What?” Ray asked, turning in his chair to see Michael walking away, “Where are you going?”

Michael smiled at him once he reached the door. “I'm gonna go watch this short be filmed.”

“Don't interrupt them,” Geoff told him.

“Nah, don't worry, Geoff,” Michael said, “I'll be off to the side, quiet as can be.” _And making sure Gav's okay_ , he smiled to himself. 

From the moment Gavin stepped outside, he regretted everything he had said and thought. The sky was now gloomier than it was before. The wind was still a breeze, but it felt a bit brutal against his face. He got to where he needed to be when the door opened and he saw Michael walking out.

Gavin's eyes lit up as he smiled. “Michael? What are you doing out here?” He asked. 

Michael held up a finger to his lips but he smiled and stood just where he told Geoff he would be – off to the side where he wouldn't be seen by the camera or be much of a distraction. Gavin couldn't help but grin, though, from just knowing Michael was going to watch. 

The wind blew again and Gavin tried not shivering, because after all he said, he didn't want anyone knowing how cold he now felt. Michael crossed his arms as he watched Gavin's moments. Wearing enough layers, Michael barely felt the affects of the weather, but he knew all too well that Gavin was feeling all of it; especially from the way Gavin's ears were getting red. 

Michael snickered. “Oh, Gav,” he said under his breath. He was curious, though, to see how long Gavin could put up the act of feeling “fine”. 

“Aren't you cold?” Barbara asked Gavin as she walked up to stand next to him. 

Gavin shrugged. “Not really,” he answered, but the real answer was 'yes'. A big 'yes'.  _God damnit._ He sighed deeply and groaned when he was able to see his own breath in the air. 

Michael frowned. He saw that everyone was just about ready to start filming and he couldn't just stand there and watch Gavin start to slowly shiver. 

“Gavin, you're so stupid,” Michael muttered as he began to take off his own Achievement Hunter hoodie. He quickly ran over to the Brit and held it out for him. “Here,” he said, “Put this on.”

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows at Michael. “What?” He asked.

Michael rolled his eyes. “I said, put this on,” he held up his hoodie more that it was practically in Gavin's face.

“I'm not putting that on, I'm fi-”

“No, you're not, Gavin. I can tell you're cold and only getting colder by the minute. So, put this on and save yourself.”

Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat. To wear Michael's hoodie was tempting for various reasons, but he felt silly actually wearing it. 

“Michael, no offense,” Burnie spoke up, “but move.”

Michael looked at him over his shoulder and nodded, “Yeah, I will.” He turned back to Gavin and sighed loudly. “If you won't put it on,” he said as he walked behind Gavin, “then I'll do it for you-”

“No!” Gavin spun around just as Michael was placing the hoodie on Gavin's shoulders. The blond laughed and shook his head. “I'll put it on myself,” he said, gently taking it from Michael.

Michael smiled as he watched Gavin do just that, and then he hurried out of the way for the others to begin filming. Gavin zipped it up and hoped the cold air had made his face red enough to disguise his blush. 

He looked over at Michael and mouthed, “Thank you.” Michael merely nodded. 

Gavin already felt much warmer, but he couldn't tell if it was from the extra clothing or from the fact that his insides were warming up from what had just happened. Well... it wasn't like he had a crush on Michael or anything. Sure he could sort of say that he did find Michael attractive or whatever, but that was it... wasn't it? 

Gavin bit down on his bottom lip and tried not dwelling on it. Michael was just being a good friend and letting Gavin borrow his hoodie. It meant nothing and wasn't going to mean anything. Gavin would return it to Michael afterwards and would know to dress warmer from now on. And things would continue as they were. 

But the stupid little tingles in Gavin's stomach wouldn't let him be, not even after they were done filming all they had to film outside. What was even worse was how he still didn't want to take it off once they were back inside and he didn't need it anymore. It was so comfortable, though, and it smelled like fresh linen, and... it was Michael's. Just knowing that made Gavin smile; it was ridiculous. 

He thought Michael was going to ask for it back, but when they did get back inside, Michael simply walked back to the Achievement Hunter office without saying a word about it. Gavin was happy about that. 

And for the rest of the filming they did they for that day, Gavin kept the jacket on. He kept it on even when he returned to the Achievement Hunter office and sat down next to Michael. Michael was surprised to still see Gavin wearing it, but he smiled and said nothing as they all began to get ready for another recording. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Man, I'm tired,” Ray said as he turned off his computer. It was the end of the day and Ray was ready to lie down somewhere for a nap. He headed over to where Kdin sat with Lindsay and Caleb and waited for Kdin to be ready to leave. 

Gavin had to stay longer with Geoff to go over a few videos, so he said goodbye to Ray and Kdin as they walked passed him to get out of the office. 

Michael was gathering his things before looking over at Gavin. “Still cold?” He asked, a playful smirk on his face because he was genuinely pleased to see Gavin in his hoodie. 

Gavin felt heat rise to his cheeks. Sometime during their last recording, Gavin had completely forgotten he was even wearing Michael's jacket. He sat up and cleared his throat.

“Oh, uh, no,” he answered Michael, and he frowned as he started to unzip it. 

“Keep it for today, Gav,” Michael said to him as he walked to the door.

Gavin's eyes widened and he turned to look at him. “I don't need it anymore.”  
“You will,” Michael said with a nod, “When you and Geoff leave, you'll need it.” 

“Won't you need it right now?” 

Michael took a deep breath as he seemed to be thinking about it. He had on enough layers to keep him from shivering too much outside. So he smiled at Gavin and said, “Not as much as you will.” 

Geoff entered the office again and nodded at Michael. “Leaving?” He asked. 

“Yep,” Michael said, “See ya tomorrow, Geoff.”

“Yeah, goodnight, Michael,” Geoff said as he went back to his desk. 

Michael looked at Gavin again as he said, “Later, Gav,” and he winked at the blond before stepping out of there. 

Gavin tried holding back a big smile from forming, but he was failing badly at it. Thank goodness Michael could no longer see him and what a blushing mess he probably was. 

“Okay, Gav,” Geoff sighed, “Ready for two hours of reviewing these videos before posting tomorrow?”

Gavin swallowed hard, hoping to rid the tingles that were now coming back to his stomach. He faced Geoff and sighed as well. “Sure,” he said. “Why not?” And when Geoff turned away to grab something, Gavin smiled to himself as he snuggled into the jacket.

 


End file.
